Loving You in the Festive Season
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: 4 oneshots written for the 12 days of Jerza event (21 Dec 12016 - 1 Jan 2017) on Tumblr.
1. 22 Dec - Mistletoe

"Please take one. We have special promotion for Christmas."

The waitress smiled brightly as she held out the leaflet to the passersby at the front door of the newly opened restaurant.

Erza took one and smiled back at the waitress. You should always return the smile when people gave you one, out of politeness. And she didn't miss the cute uniform the girl was wearing. She would love to add it to her collection.

She read the contents of the leaflet as she continued her walk going back home. An excited glint sparkled in her eyes as a few words captured her attention. Clutching the paper in her hand, she turned around and ran back to the restaurant.

* * *

The moment Jellal stepped into their home, Erza almost jumped onto him and hugged him tightly against her.

"Welcomed home."

Jellal chuckled at receiving Erza's sudden display of affection for simply coming home after another day of work. Still holding his suitcase in one hand, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks." Jellal drew back to look at Erza. The question on what he had done to deserve her signature hug died in his throat as he noticed that she had put on makeup. He raised a curious brow, and instead asked, "Are you planning going out tonight?"

"I do." Erza gave him a peck on the lips, before releasing him from her hold and taking a step back. Now Jellal could see that she had also put on the jade color one shoulder chiffon dress which was one of her favorite outfits to wear for dining out.

"And with you. I've a table booked at a newly opened restaurant at seven." She told him as she took his hand and led him to the bathroom. "Refresh yourself from work and get change into something that suits for a per-celebration dinner for Christmas."

* * *

Unless it was for work or for attending some serious events such as a wedding or a funeral, Jellal avoided wearing suit and tie as far as possible because such kind of formal dressing always made him feel being restrained. He dressed in a light grey turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants and wore a dark red blazer on top to go out with Erza for the dinner.

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes before the booking time. Jellal glanced around as he and Erza followed the waitress's lead to their table. There were not only christmas decorations handling everywhere from the ceiling to the wall, but also several real Christmas trees being placed at different corners which gave out a faint scent of forest. On a small stage at far end of the restaurant, a band of four people was live performing some light music.

After they had taken their seats, the waitress put down two menu on the table for them

"We are doing special Christmas promotion right now. Customers who kiss under the mistletoe," She said and pointed to the small bunch of said plant being hanged down from the ceiling and above the table. "And allow us to take a photo for posting on our monthly event board, will enjoy 15% discount, and also two slices of the seasonal limited golden strawberry chocolate mousse cake on the house which is offered exclusively under the promotion."

Jellal gazed at Erza as he realized the truth behind the arranged dinner.

"So the golden strawberry chocolate mousse cake is what brings us here." He said with an amused smile.

"Any problem with that?" Erza glanced at him with a playful and unapologetic smirk.

"Not at all." He laughed lightheartedly and turned to look at the waitress. "We would like to take the offer of this promotion. You have the camera with you now?"

"Yes, Sir." She pulled out a palm sized camera from the front pocket of her pink apron.

Jellal moved from sitting at Erza's opposite to the chair on her right side.

"You are ready?"

"Anytime." Erza replied confidently, looking at Jellal expectantly.

"Please get your camera ready."

Jellal told the waitress without looking away from Erza. Wearing his most charming smile, he raised his hand and cupped Erza's chin between his fingers. Gently pulling her face to him, he leaned forward to press his lips on hers and closed his eyes.

The waitress hadn't missed the moment and immediately took the photo of them kissing. However, they didn't show any intention of stopping kissing each other afterwards. Instead, their lips moved along each other in a gentle but long lasting kiss.

They smiled widely at each other when they finally pulled back from the kiss in order to breath.

"You've taken the photo needed for the cake?" Jellal turned to face the waitress and asked, and noticed that her face had turned all red.

"Y-yes. A-and you will receive a copy of the photo too as souvenir."

"Good. If possible, can you serve us the cakes now? We'll place our order later."

"Sure we can."

* * *

"It looks like she can't stand our kiss. Have we been kissing too hard?" Jellal asked Erza jokingly after the waitress excused herself to get them the cakes..

"No." Erza gazed at him under her long eyelashes with a smirk on the lips. "In fact I haven't had enough."

"We shall continue at home tonight." Jellal took her hand and placed a kiss on it before whispered lowly. "And I'll make sure that you'll have more than enough."

"Oh you better be."


	2. 25 Dec - Candles

Warning: May be considered borderline M-rated towards the end.

* * *

Their home was a mess after the Christmas party with their friends. On the floor there were board games, decorations originally being hanged on the wall and on the Christmas tree and colorful pieces of paper being left after being unwrapped from the christmas gifts. On the table there were empty bottles and cans and used plastic plates, knifes and forks. And there were cooking utensils waiting to be cleaned in the kitchen too.

To save time so that they could have some rest as soon as possible, they decided to share the work of clearing, with Erza taking charge of the kitchen and with Jellal taking care of the living room. But when Erza still hadn't come out from the kitchen after he had returned the living room to its status before the Christmas party, Jellal went to the kitchen to see if his wife needed any help.

"Need a hand?" Standing behind Erza, Jellal wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to clean this stove now and it's the last. You've done?"

"I did."

"Good job. And you should clean yourself now while I can't fight with you for the use of the bathroom." Erza said jokingly. "You smell of sweat."

"You smell of sweat too. But you still smell good to me."

Erza rolled her eyes and snickered. "You are hopeless with your cheesy lines."

Jellal lowered his head and brushed his lips against the shell of Erza's ear.

"How about we take the bath together instead after you finish this clearing work?" He ran one of his hands down to Erza's lower abdomen and drew small circles below her navel with his fingers.

Erza turned her head around, and Jellal stole a quick kiss from her lips.

"Fifteen minutes." She whispered against his lips and pressed their lips together again.

"I'll be waiting for you in the bathroom." Jellal said after Erza pulled away and smiled widely.

* * *

A sweet and flowery but somewhat fruity fragrance assailed Erza's nostrils the moment she pushed the door to the bathroom open. Stepping inside, her gaze landed on four burning scented candles in purple and pink glasses, which were a new addition to the room, being placed on the glass shelf under the wall mirror.

"You are eager to try out the gift." Erza chuckled, turning to face Jellal who had already gotten into the wooden bath filled with water and beginning to undress herself. "They smell really nice."

"Juvia has good taste in picking this."

Sitting on the teak tool, Erza washed herself clean under the shower next to the bath and tied up her long hair into a bun. She then took one of the scented candles and placed it on the flat edge of the bath, before joining Jellal. She settled herself between his legs, allowing him to hug her from behind as she leaned her back against his chest. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes.

"This is perfect." She whispered after feeling both her body and mind had completely relaxed in the hot bath, the pleasing scent produced by the candles and Jellal's embrace.

"I agree."

Erza hummed lowly as Jellal began placing soft kisses on her exposed neck and shoulders. She shivered when he moved his lips to her ear and nibbled at the earlobe, and let out a quiet moan when he kissed her deeply at the back of her ear.

"Do you know what the scent of lyang lyang is well known for?" Jellal asked in a whisper before taking Erza's earlobe between his teeth again.

Erza slightly shook her head.

"It helps reducing anxiety but also boosting desire."

Jellal's hands moving up to fondle her breasts forced Erza to moan louder. His harden length pressed against her back turned her on furthermore. She turned around to face Jellal, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Smirking, she said, "I can imagine that Juvia gave this to us because she found it being effective after trying it on a certain someone."

"Have you suggested to her that your sex life needs improvement?" Grabbing Erza's buttocks, Jellal asked with a playful grin.

"I'm not vocal about bedroom affairs like she does." Erza wiggled her hips in Jellal's lap, making him groaned at the pressure she applied on his length. "But for the record, I have nothing to complain about our sex life. How about you?" She gave Jellal a challenging look. "Are you not satisfied and that's why you used this candles immediately after receiving them?"

"Nothing feel better in this world then when I'm inside you. I just thought that we should make good use of Juvia's thoughtful gift anyway."

Jellal tipped his head forward and captured Erza's lips in his, and soon they lost themselves in a world belonged to them only.

* * *

Nine months later, Juvia would claim that her Christmas gift from last year was what _truly_ gave birth to Erza and Jellal's first child.


	3. 27 Dec - Snowmen

Standing in front of his apartment's door, Jella searched the inside of his suitcase for the key for the third time. But like the first two times, all he could find was several reference books he borrowed from the professor and planned to study during Christmas holiday for his research paper, his wallet, the external battery charger for his cell phone and the receipt from his shopping at the supermarket yesterday, but not the key.

His car was under repairing and he was taking public transport in the last two days. Since he didn't need to drive, he must have forgotten to pick the chain of keys which consisted of both his car's and his home's keys as a result when he left home in the morning.

With a resigned sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his cousin's phone number. He had a set of spare keys at her hands. But no one answered his call. After another two trials, he decided to leave a message to Ultear to explain his situation and asked when she would be at home so that he could go over to her place to get the key. To play safe, he sent a whatsapp message to her too after he ended the call.

It was snowing outside that going back out in the street didn't sound like a good idea. So Jellal sat down on the floor in front of his apartment's door, and decided that he might as well make good use of the time to read the reference book while waiting for Ultear's reply. Once began reading, he lost count of time and didn't even aware when someone approached him.

"Jellal?"

Looking up from the book, Jellal found that it was his neighbour Erza who was calling at him. She wore a long black winter coat with a handbag on one shoulder and was holding a full supermarket plastic bag in her hand, clearly just went back from work and shopping.

"Hi, Erza. Good evening." Jellal quickly got up with a smile spreading across his face.

"Good evening." Erza smiled back at him, which had the power to make Jellal's heart jumped faster every time she did it. "Did you…...forget your key?"

"I did." Jellal sighed again and ruffled his hair in slight frustration. "But I've called my cousin who has my spare keys, and hopefully she will quickly go home once she hears my message so that I can get my key back soon too."

"How about you come to my home while waiting for your cousin's help?"

Jellal's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he heard Erza's suggestion.

"You've been really helpful to me since I moved in." There was a light blush slowly formed on Erza's cheeks. "What kind of a neighbour I'm if I didn't give you a hand when you need one?"

Jellal really wanted to accept Erza's invitation. Sitting on the floor in the cold corridor wasn't really something comfortable to do. But instead he decided to say, "Thanks for your offer. But I don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"No, no. You won't." Erza shook her head to stress her point. "I'm just offering you a place to stay for a while, while you are waiting for your cousin. It's not like I'm actually doing anything. So there's nothing you are troubling me with."

"Then…...thanks, Erza. That's really kind of you." Jellal said gratefully and put the book back in his suitcase.

"No problem. Come." Erza smiled brightly at Jellal and tipped her head forward to signal him to follow her to her apartment.

Erza's living room looked mostly the same like the last time Jellal went to her home when he learned that the tap in her kitchen was leaking and he volunteered to fix it for her, except that now there was a Christmas tree being put up near the windows beside the couch.

"Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable." Erza told Jellal as she put down her handbag on one of the dining chairs and put her coat on the hanger. "I'll be right back after dealing with this." She raised up the plastic bag in her hand for Jellal to see before disappearing into the kitchen.

After taking off his coat and put it on the hanger too, Jellal sat down on the couch at the side close to the Christmas tree, and placed his suitcase on the floor beside his feet. He pulled out his phone to check if Ultear had replied his message and sighed in great relief to find that she had and asked him to go to her home an hour later.

Now knowing that his problem would be solved soon, Jellal leaned his back against the back of the couch to sit more comfortably. His gaze landed on the Christmas tree as he turned his head to look outside the windows.

Erza had put on quite a lot of decorations on the tree. There were tinsels, candy canes and ornaments of different shapes and of different characters such as Santa Claus, angels and snowmen. An amused smile formed on his lips when Jellal noticed that the snowmen were hand painted with distinguished features. There were a pink haired one who wore a scarf, a yellow haired one with stars drew on its' body, a blue haired one who wore a russian-style hat…

Feeling curious, Jellal got up and paced around the tree to look for other snowmen. He easily spot more: one had yellow hair and a bolting mark at its' right eye, one had brown hair who got a bikini top on its' body, one had red hair and a strawberry drew on its' body which he thought might represent Erza herself, and sticking to it was one had blue hair and a red mark under its' right eye…..

Jellal thought his heart had skipped a beat. Couldn't believe what he saw, he reached out his hand to take both the snowmen whom he thought were Erza's and his representations from the tree. He couldn't stop his heart from racing as he looked at the snowmen in his hand smiling widely up at him, thinking about the possibility of Erza and him actually harbouring the same feelings for each other.

"Jellal, you want any drink?"

Turning around, Jellal found Erza popping her head out from the kitchen.

"Is anything wrong, Jellal?" Erza asked in a slightly worried tone when Jellal didn't answer her but only stared at her.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just…" Jellal looked at the snowmen in his hands again. "You painted nice snowmen. They look so happy being together."

It took a few seconds for Erza's face to turn all red like her hair when she realized what Jellal had discovered. "Oh my god." She exclaimed and quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

Still holding Erza's and his snowmen in his hand, Jellal waited for Erza to come out again for another minute before he walked to the kitchen. Erza was leaning her back against the door and looking down at the floor with her hands cupping her face.

"Erza." Jellal called out to her gently.

She raised her gaze to look at him and with some hesitation, put down her hands.

"I can explain."

"You don't have to. Instead I have something to tell you."

"No. I don't want to…"

"I like you. More than being a kind neighbour to me."

Erza stared into Jellal's eyes with a frown like she was unsure if he was telling the truth. When Jellal only stared back at her with a determined look in his eyes, she smiled timidly.

"I like you too, not only for being a helpful neighbour to me but more."

Receiving the answer he wanted to hear from Erza and feeling the tension between them had gone, Jellal grinned. "Good. So we are on the same boat. Have you prepared anything for dinner tonight?"

"Only frozen pizza bought from supermarket."

"May I invite you for dinner at the outside instead? There's a cafe from two blocks away which is pretty good. You may treat this as my repay to you for allowing me to stay in your home while I wait to get my key.

"Thanks. The idea sounds nice to me."

"Then shall we go now?"

"I would like to get change into something more casual first, then we may go."

"I'll wait for you in the living room." Jellal said and stepped back into the living room to allow Erza to come out from the kitchen.

Jellal hanged the snowmen back to the place on the Christmas tree where they were before while Erza went to her bedroom to get change. He then pulled out his phone again and texted Ultear to ask if he could go to her home a bit later. This time she replied him immediately and the answer was yes.

"Jellal." Jellal raised his head and saw Erza who now dressed in a white cardigan and jeans. "Let's go?"

He nodded. Taking his suitcase, he walked up to her before they both went to the hanger to get their coats.

"Don't forget your keys." Jellal reminded Erza before they left her home.

With a smirk, Erza took out a chain of keys from her coat's pocket and raised it up for Jellal to see. "They are safely with me."


	4. 31 Dec - Resolutions

"Erza. Erza."

Pulling at the blanket, Erza covered her head under it trying to block the voice which woke her up and to return to dreamland.

"I'm leaving, Erza."

Despite the sleepiness, Erza forced her eyes open and popped her head out from the blanket as her brain finally registered that it was Jellal who was calling at her.

"Jellal." She said in her hoarse voice and stretched her hand out to Jellal who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He took her hand and held it tightly in his. "What time is it now?"

"It's almost 5 a.m. Sorry to wake you up early but I have to leave before sunrise…"

"I understand." She interrupted him, giving him a gentle smile. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No. But it's fine…"

"It's not fine. Let me make you something to eat before you go."

"Don't be bothered." Jellal held out his free hand to Erza's head and stroke her hair. "I just want to say goodbye to you before I leave."

"It's okay. I'm fully awake now and I'm going to make something for you to eat. You can't not eat anything before you resume your trip." Erza retreated her hand and sat up. "Do you see where has my nightgown and underwear gone?"

Jellal got off the bed and gathered the pieces of clothes on the floor which were being stripped off from Erza by him last night.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of a day if you want to stay effective and efficient for the rest of the day." Erza said as she dressed.

"Yes ma'am." Jellal couldn't help but chuckle. "But something simple and quick will do." His expression then changed into a slightly bitter one. "I'm sorry that my stay is such a rush and I can't spent more time with you."

Erza walked up to Jellal, cupping his face to pull him down for a kiss. "But you _have make the effort_ to come and you _have spent_ both the new year's eve and the new year's day with me. These are what matters." Her hand found Jellal's and she intertwined their fingers together, pulling him to follow her out the bedroom and into the living room equipped with an open kitchen.

"Take a seat."

Jellal listened, pulling a chair to take a seat by the dining table, and watched Erza working in the kitchen.

Erza filled the electric kettle with some water and turned it on. She then opened the fridge door. They had some chicken meat left from last night's dinner and she had an unopened bag of lettuce too. She could make use of those to made sandwiches.

"Bon appétit." She said to Jellal with a sweet smile as she placed a cup of hot instant coffee and two sandwiches on the table in front of him after ten minutes, before taking a seat by his side.

"Thanks." Jellal stared at the breakfast Erza prepared for him for a moment before he turned to look at Erza instead; a wishful look in his eyes. "I wish someday we waking up and having breakfast together would become the regular things happen in our lives."

Erza stared back at Jellal for a long moment, before averting her gaze to elsewhere with a blush formed on her face.

"Someday it will."

Jellal felt that he should probably feel sorry for suggesting to Erza a future he still didn't know if he could reach, but he really didn't. Erza looked extremely adorable when she acted shy, and his heart feel warm and joyful for the new goal in life he found in the new year.

"I will give my all to make my wish come true."

Glancing back at Jellal, Erza's lips slowly curved upwards into a deep smile, before she leaned forward to give Jellal a peck on the lips.

" _We_ will make _our wish_ come true."


End file.
